Maroon Island
The Maroon Island is an uncharted island somewhere in the Bahamas, not far from New Providence Island. Geography The Maroon Island is a mountainous island with a verdant jungle that covers most of the island. The shore of the beach is broad and the water near it deep. A large river courses through the island, and the Maroon Camp is located close to the source. The jungle is laden with pit traps concealed by nets covered in leaves. When stepped on, the unlucky person falls into a hole that has bamboo spikes planted firmly into the ground. People For years it has been the home of a community of escaped slaves who organized themselves into Maroons, isolating themselves from the civilized world. There is now a large settlement filled with possibly a thousand men, women and children. It was built and is ruled by the Maroon Queen and 'away' King. They rely on the King in Nassau to send them supplies they cannot produce. They harbour a bitter resentment for the civilized world which enslaved them. The crews of a ny ship that lands on the island, are captured, imprisoned, and subjected to slave-labour themselves. History Background Mr. Scott secured passage for his wife and daughter to the island after hearing rumors of an impending Spanish invasion of Nassau. The camp was smaller and more disorganized then. Eventually, his wife became the ruler of the camp, and Scott secured them vital supplies that they couldn't produce on the island. Ben Gunn was part of a crew of thirteen on an unnamed slave trader. While they were careening on the windward side of the island, they were captured by the Maroons and forced to do hard labor. Season Three The ''Walrus ''sails to the island after being becalmed for three weeks in the Doldrums. After going ashore and making camp, the crew is captured by the Maroons. On the way to the camp, one pirate runs away but is killed by one of the pit traps. The pirates are then imprisoned in the camp. Mr. Scott attempts to see a group of slaves off New Providence Island. He has told them how to get to the Maroon Island. He instructs them not to go into the jungle, but to wait for his people to find them on the beach. However, they are found by two Redcoat patrolmen, and a shootout leaves the Redcoats dead and Scott mortally wounded. The slaves deliver Scott to the island, where they are led to the camp. Shortly after Scott's arrival, Flint is able to secure an alliance with the Maroons. He and his crew, now supplemented with a group of Maroons led by Kofi, sail for Ocracoke Island to regain control of the Pirate Fleet. John Silver is left behind to continue securing the alliance. The ''Walrus ''returns, unsuccessful in their mission. Charles Vane has joined them however, and reveals that if Woodes Rogers does not return ''all ''of the ''Urca de Lima ''treasure, Spain will send a fleet from Havana to raze Nassau. Flint proposes that they take the cache of gems belonging to Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny in order to lure Rogers' force to the Maroon Island, a battlefield which will work to the pirates' and Maroons' advantage. The ''Walrus ''departs the island to spread the message that Flint is alive and accepting recruits and so that Madi can retrieve her father's stockpile of weapons. The ''Walrus ''returns with the ''Orion ''chasing after them. On Silver's suggestion, they pull off a daring maneuver where they drop anchors in shallow water, quickly turning the ship perpindicular to the ''Orion. ''With the ''Orion ''now sailing directly into the ''Walrus' ''broadsides. Benjamin Hornigold plans to break off his pursuit and deploy his men on the shore, where they will be safely out of range of Flint's great guns. However, a large army of Maroons exits the forest, and Hornigold leaves to give Rogers the news. The ''Walrus ''crew then brings the cache to the camp. Mr. Scott dies and his funeral ceremony takes place at the camp. Rackham notes to Flint that the beach is an unsuitable place to engineer a defense; the shore is too wide and the water too deep, meaning Rogers' ships can get close enough to fire at them. Rackham suggests trying to defend the island from hte bluffs, but Flint is confident in his plan. The pirates and Maroons construct fortifications on the beach out of wood and sandbags, outfitting them with swivel guns. The night before the battle, the Queen agrees to burying the cache in a secret location, provided that Silver is one of the men who knows where it is. Silver, Rackham and Flint are the only men who know its location deep in the jungle. Flint and Silver discuss Flint's past and his reasons for fighting this war against England. Silver tells Flint he has chosen Dobbs to carry out their plans. Flint is confused, for Silver has recently ordered Dobbs to be beaten. Silver tells him that Dobbs does not feel rage towards Silver, but a need to redeem himself in his quartermaster's eyes. Flint wants Silver to switch it to a different man but Silver refuses. Flint and Silver then discuss Silver's rising powers. The next morning, Rogers' fleet of seven ships arrives. They begin by bombarding the pirates' defenses before landing the Redcoats in longboats. The pirates and Maroons temporarily stem the tide with volleys of musketfire. However, Flint is forced to call a retreat when the Redcoats bring their mortars to bear. The pirates and Maroons leave behind roughly fifty dead and a dozen men are captured. Major Rollins prepares to pursue them but Hornigold advises against it, saying Flint is trying to bait them into walking into a trap. At sea, Rackham has command of the ''Walrus, ''which is hidden behind a promontory. Anne is uneasy about confronting the fleet, but they then receive news that a second fleet of six ships is approaching them. De Groot wants to warn Flint, but Jack realizes that it is Teach's fleet. The ''Walrus ''moves to intercept the fleet and Jack meets with Teach aboard his ship and persuades him to join the fight based on their mutual desire to see revenge for Charles Vane's death visited upon Rogers and Eleanor. Rollins and Redcoats set up camp on the beach. Dobbs sneaks up on it with a pistol, preparing to kill Hornigold, but instead surrenders to the British, offering to lead them to the camp. To prove his loyalty, Hornigold has him kill a Pirate Prisoner. Dobbs does as Hornigold asks, and the British move into the jungle. The British begin bombarding the camp with their mortars from across the river. However, Dobbs has led the British into an ambush and Flint leads pirates and Maroons from the brush and they attack the Redcoats, who are unable to form up. Hornigold kills Dobbs with a pistol but is soon felled by Flint. The British retreat, leaving behind hundreds dead. At sea, the pirate and British fleets exchange broadsides, but Anne secretly leads the vanguard aboard the ''Orion. ''Once aboard, they fire the ''Orion's ''stern chasers into the bow of the ''HMS Milford, ''decimating the gun crews. Chamberlain orders the line to retreat. Interim While the Pirate Resistance harasses Rogers' forces on New Providence, the Pirate Fleet prepares to invade Nassau from the sea. Flint trains Silver on a secluded beach how to swordfight so Silver can protect himself should he be involved in the fighting. Season Four The pirate invasion of Nassau fails, but eventually they are able to take Nassau Town. Eleanor makes a deal with Flint to evacuate the island in exchange for the cache of gems. Flint accepts and agrees to remain in Eleanor's custody as collateral. Kofi is sent in a ketch to retrieve the gems. Rogers does not agree to the deal, and has the Spanish launch an invasion of Nassau, burning the beach and damaging the structures in town as they did in the Rosario Raids years before. Among the killed are Eleanor and Madi. Flint leads Silver, their remaining men and Julius' people to the Maroon Island. En route, Jack Rackham sails north instead of south, seemingly abandoning them. At the island, they are shocked to find dozens of ships anchored off the coast, and learn that pirates and Maroons from all over the New World gathered at the camp after learning that Nassau fell. Rogers sends a few Redcoats to the island and Kofi meets them. They bear a message from Madi, revealing that she is alive and Rogers demands the cache of gems in exchange for her release. The ''Walrus ''departs the island for Nassau with the intent of freeing her by force. Silver has secretly brought the gems with them as a backup plan. After Rogers' defeat at Skeleton Island, Silver proposes a treaty in which the Maroons are allowed to keep their freedom and along with the pirates are pardoned and allowed to settle Nassau. The Maroons and pirates agree to it. Some remain behind at the camp, including a furious Madi. After some time, Silver and Madi reconcile on a beach. Places of Interest *Maroon Camp Category:Locations